


Unexpected

by Kihyun_ie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Business, Shameless Smut, Storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyun_ie/pseuds/Kihyun_ie
Summary: Baekhyun is your typical everyday man. Job, friends, a roommate, the occasional bar fiasco.But everything spun round when he was forced to get a job...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chan and Baek will get together, like /together/ later on. I’m trying to keep it realistic :))
> 
> Please note I was writing on my computer, so if there’s a spelling error it’s not there on purpose!

Chapter 1

 

In some way, the male who now sat still asides from the fidiging of the hems of his slightly loose shirt, was regretting every single life choice which he’d dared to ever ventrue. Had he not listened to his absolutely ‘wonderful’ best friend, he would not be here waiting to be interviewed as an assistant, mind you it was not the name of the job which had him shaking, it was its description (which in itself made the ever growing butterflies within him grow) that had put the young man off- it was who he had to work for. Park Chanyeol was known all over their town for his mannerism, his poise, stature, attitude, you name it, he was known to be a man with nothing other than ambition for a family business that he’d inherited. From what was known, he lived alone, had no husband or wife, not even an animal which would keep him company during the cold nights of winter where he was forced to work alone.

And now? Byun Baekhyun was to be interviewed to work for none other than that male alone. Of course, just by the pity of his painfully non-existent luck, he’d been talked into this. His last job- or perhaps the lack of it- had left him dry, granted he’d left the company of working under a drunk a good three months ago. But through common sense he’d lived off his saving, but like all good things, they ran out. And even after a good seven hour conversation with Minseok (that previously mentioned best friend) he had refused to look for a job. It was the bitterness of waking up two days ago and walking downstairs to nothing but the cold surface of his wooden floors and the emptiness of his empty fridge which had forced him to pick up the phone and finally call in.

“Byun Baekhyun?”

A voice which possessed a little too much edge to it had broken off the daze which had befallen him, lifting his eyes up he stared at the voice’s owner with a vague frown, before his now dried lips parted allowing him to mutter words in a reply. “Ugh... y-yeah that’s me.” The young male severely cringed upon hearing the sound of uncertainty and well awkwardness within his voice. The still standing attitude ridden man looked him up and now then muttered a basic of sentence to follow him out of the waiting room that he’d spent the last hour or so. Rather too quickly and briskly the feeling of nerves return to the very pit of his stomach, god knew the male possessed good reason to be nervous, how many people had been in his place before- and most importantly- how may had been turned down?

Before his thoughts had managed to make a quivering mess out of him, Baekhyun had been led through the opening of two double doors which stood at almost twice his height and into a conference room. Quite a sight in itself he had to admit. The silver table which stretched wide through the middle had been so polished he wondered that if he’d come closer the male would see his own reflection- likely. Itself the silver had been adorned with chairs upon which the cushions stood with brightly coloured burgundy. Baekhyun glanced around to find that the glass doors he’d walked in through were matte, in fact, the entirety of the glass walls were matte. Even though on the inside he knew this was for confidentiality, his nerves didn’t allow him to think so rationally, truth to be told- he was close to panic.

 Having absolutely no idea what to do with himself he pressed his hands, which slowly began to build up in sweat between them. What a normal person would’ve done would be to go through useful things, facts and figures that would’ve boost their persona- but what did Baekhyun do? Panic. He just stood there as nonsense making words in gibberish bashed the insides of his mind, as, finally the door re-opened. When, personally, he’d expected to see another snobby business member- he saw Chanyeol.  

Yes, the owner of the company was standing there and ready to interview him. And what was he doing? As thoughts once again flowed freely his spine snapped down into a low bow, in the process of which he’d dropped his coat onto the floor. In turn a deep chuckle followed, suited by a warm hand on his back and on his jacket, an even deeper voice followed.  

“Deepest apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you. By all means, shall we sit?”

 Chanyeol’s voice bordered on heavenly, somehow it reminded Baekhyun of a hot coffee on a winter’s day. Why was Baekhyun thinking about that? For that, just like a combination of other factors he dared not to name, he did not hold a sufficient answer. Breaking out of pathetic thoughts he snapped a coil which sent him to the seat which Chanyeol had getsured to. Moving a little too quickly he took a seat in the directed seat, a little too suddenly he sunk into the leather cushions beneath his behind. Something, only god knew what, was keeping him from looking up and taking a good look at his employer- wait. His employer was about to interview him, he wasn’t going for such an important job- was he? Well either way here was his chance to find. Baekhyun focused his gaze onto the buttons which sat upon the chest of the visibly taller man.  

“Listen.” So he hadn’t imaged the tone of Chanyeol’s voice, it was just as deep as before, and well seemingly smoother. “I’ve been this for the whole day, if you don’t want to be here, the door,” The male paused lifting his hand to point at the spread of matted glass doors that he’d first passed through the, Baekhyun’s overly timid eyes followed the hand that strained muscle through the blazer which outlines his arm; and stayed there before Chanyeol’s voice had eased back him to reality, “is right there.”

 The elder male tensed, his brows furrowed as the words actually reached him, it made sense of course, he had been the last one in the waiting room but he hadn’t expected such bluntness straight away. It didn't exactly hurt, nonetheless Baekhyun sighed and spoke.

“I really need this job.” He said, his voice coming out a little rougher than he had expected but he didn’t mind, there wasn’t really a way to alter the way his voice sounded afterall. “So if, that’s okay with you, i will not be leaving,” After the words had left the male’s lips his brows visibly furred once again, he panicked not just from the way that he’d sounded but because of what he’d said- damn he should’ve thought it through.  

To his peculiarly working luck he heard a chuckle of agreement in return, Chanyeol said something about beginning as he opened the file which Baekhyun had not even noticed. Just due to his potential future boss’ reaction his blood had clumsily travelled north and it’s wake left his cheeks and the tips of his ears to be stained scarlet.

 The interview by itself had lasted about two hours, Baekhyun actually had the audacity to glance over to Chanyeol and the latter to ask more personal sticking questions. And despite the feeling of sole and utter of attraction that had burnt from within him towards the younger male he’d managed to go with the flow- well at least it seemed that way to him. Baekhyun, just like in the beginning of the interview, gave completely honest answers for the questions he’d been asked. Himself, he’d worried if Chanyeol had taken him completely seriously the whole time or wether he mistook certain answers for a complete joke. Chanyeol was absolutely gorgeous, in no way was his body intended for an business job. He should’ve been on the covers of magazines, on adverts but somehow he was here and interviewing Baekhyun. Yet once again Chanyeol’s deep voice broke the silence.

 “I’ve heard everything I need to know for now. Are there limitations to when you can start?”  

Baekhyun frowned for the upteenth time that very day as his head tilted to the side, “Whenever you need, I guess.” The male replied, “Like I said, I’m in dire need of a job.” He said his last sentence with a partial shrug as he lifted his left elbow to rest on the tables edge- he almost immediately considered retract it just from the coolness of the surface- but not to seem like he was incapable of sitting still the male left it there letting his arm freeze.  

Chanyeol had not been looking, his oak eyes were cast on the paperwork in front of him which he read through with a crooked smirk which aligned his perfectly shaped lips to curve up at one angle. One of his elbows had been flicking through the pages of the folder that had laid in front of him, while the other spun a pen on its axis as it balanced on the dips of his slender fingers. “Perfect.” He stated as his eyes lifted to Baekhyun’s, the smirk somehow seemed to darken as his full lips parted and he spoke, “I’m in ‘dire’ need of an assistant.” Baekhyun dared not ask what had happened to the previous, “Let’s say tomorrow, 8:30?”  

The man sitting across from the multimillionaire knew perfectly well that he wasn’t being asked- he was being told. And being honest with himself he had not woken up at such an ungodly hour since- well since he had a job. Promising himself that the pay and the godlike appearance of his boss was definitely worth it, he faked a smile and quickly nodded. Chanyeol had let out a deeply hidden hum and escaped the confinements of his chair, swiftly moving round to where Baekhyun had been seated he placed the file in front of him.

 “It looks like a lot, I know, but I’ll show you where to sign.”

 It had to just be Baekhyun’s imagination which had led him to thinking that Chanyeol stood too close. He had handed Baekhyun a pen and leant his arm on the backing of the chair while the other had been placed on the table right besides the page. Baekhyun was essentially enclosed in Chanyeol’s arms, he was no longer breathing oxygen, he was breathing the expensive cologne which had enhanced the feeling of Chanyeol. His boss smelt like power, dare, expensive lifestyle. Finally after having battled with himself for holding the pen as he tilted his head edgeways so Chanyeol could gesture where to sign.  

“Right here.” Chanyeol began tapping his index finger upon the dotted line on th bottom of the page. Baekhyun felt the hot air of the younger’s breath lay onto the column of his neck, clenching his jaw- Baekhyun signed. His boss turned the pages then taped the paper another time, he mumbled the same words but this time he felt Chanyeol’s lips brush at the base of his neck while he spoke- this time he couldn’t withstand a shiver. Whatever had gone on felt like Baekhyun was writing a novel, Chanyeol himself was torture and his lips had only added to that. In turn, Baekhyun hadn’t actually read anything he signed. When he had about two pages left the matte door (which he was indescribably thankful for) flew open and the same male from before had waltzed in.

 “My lord!” He exclaimed, and at that moment Baekhyun felt like that was aimed to him and Chanyeol’s position, “You’ve taken so long- I thought you’d killed him.” Baekhyun turned his head only to find that the other had shifted back to what seemed like a foot- the impression which was given was of Chanyeol supervising what Baekhyun had been signing, and the positioning of his elbow- that was the reason his boss had such easy access to his neck- demonstrated he had sat that way in case he needed to ask questions.

His signature looked odd and overly slanted as he placed the pen down and proclaimed, “I’m finished.”

All that had followed was a deep chuckle from Chanyeol that he doubted the other man would catch, “Welcome to the company Mr. Byun.” The boss started with a nod of the head.

“Thank you very much Mr. Park.” Baekhyun had replied praying to be released.

 “Do you need someone to show you out?”

“No, no. No worries, I’ll find the exit myself. See you tomorrow- at 8:30!” Baekhyun had practically leaped out of the chair, surprisingly he didn't knock into Chanyeol in the process, and headed for the door. He could feel the judging gaze of the newly arrived man and the ever prominent smirk of Park Chanyeol which had basically branded itself onto his skull. What was going to come he had yet to imagine, so much to learn in a world that was completely new to him- and he was starting to enter it with a position by working with the ‘god’ of the company.

 ***  

Entering the confinements of their joined apartment, Baekhyun hadn’t even been surprised to find Minseok eagerly waiting. Sighing, and uttering an immense prayer that he wouldn’t have to recite anything to the older male, he mumbled; “Could’ve made me a sandwich.” In reality, Baekhyun wished to avoid the conversation, he could imagine himself saying ‘yes it was fine. Then he breathed down my neck and I’m now officially sexually frustrated’- yeah he better keep his mouth shut.

 “I did actually!” The older of the pair, who’d been comfortably lounging on the counter top of the kitchen/living room, exclaimed as he lifted the plate with the bagel sandwich laying on it, “it would’ve been warm if you had gotten your ass down here fifteen minutes ago, but you know, settle with what you’ve got I guess.” Slightly bewildered, Baekhyun took the plate from his elder, “Why the sudden act of kindness?” he asked, as the sandwich was lifted against his lips. In fact, yes, it would’ve tasted better if it was warm but Baekhyun wasn’t fussy. The most likely outcome would’ve been that he just left that morning without food and claimed that he had ‘forgotten’.

 “What? I can’t make you a sandwich with no malicious intent?” Minseok asked, gesturing dramatically with his hand as he waved it to his heart in order to feign a look of complete shock. Perhaps that was likely but Baekhyun didn’t fall for it. The pair stared at each other for the duration of a couple of passing moments before Minseok caved, “Okay! Okay!” he exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration, “I was just meaning to remind you about the dinner tomorrow.” He said, all a little too quickly, in turn Baekhyun scowled, the dinner had been planned long ago, something about Minseok wanting a date with a certain man and the certain man only agreed if his friend could have a date. The date was in fact Baekhyun, who had just ‘conveniently’ forgotten.  

It explained why Minseok had bothered to stay up and wait for his roommate to come home. And yes the sandwich held malicious intent. Too tired to actually argue or disagree with the male, Baekhyun grunted a reply of whatever kind.  

He really needed to get Chanyeol of his mind. And his solution? Baekhyun decided to shower.

 His thoughts still stood with his new boss as he situated himself under the flow of water. With the temperature adjusted to how he’d liked it, his mind just carried on wandering to the interview. It was given fact that he hadn’t imagined what had happened, he had no day dream to blame the feeling of Chanyeol’s breath on. It was all real.  

Baekhyun spilled soap onto his hand as he placed onto his body, allowing his hand to glide down over his chest, his arms, his stomach. Stepping under the water droplets Baekhyun closed his eyes, but with that all he saw was the conference table of the meeting room that he’d been in earlier that day. Deciding to that instead of fighting his thoughts Baekhyun would let them run wild. Picturing again he saw the position he was seated in and despite the heat of the bathroom he felt a shiver run down his spine as he imagined Chanyeol’s breath on his neck. Even though that was all that happened his imagination didn’t stop wantonly wandering.

Lip caught tightly between his teeth he imagined Chanyeol’s hands sliding down his shoulder and to his front, beneath his shirt and to his nipple while he stared at the pages he’d been needing to sign in front of him. His own hand, which was mimicking Chanyeol’s within his imagination, rolled the bud of the nipple between his thumb and index finger. Pulling it gently before rolling it again. To the ministration Baekhyun’s breathing hitched, both in real life and in his imagination. Same hand then let go of the nipple and traced down the planes of Baekhyun’s stomach and to his dick. Grabbing it over the ‘confinements’ of his imagined underwear. Rubbing against it with his palm as a moan fell from Baekhyun’s lips, thankfully to be drowned out by the noise of the shower water. The male didn’t stop to think about the fact that he was stroking himself to the image of his own boss.

 But at this rate ot seemed doubtful that even that would stop him. Baekhyun’s cock stood firm against his stomach, the beads of seeping precum were sliding with the beads of the water as his hand wrapped around the base. In his mind it was Chanyeol’s tanned fingers that were wrapped around him with a firm squeeze instead of his own. Letting himself twist gently as he pumped Baekhyun lost himself in the feeling of ‘Chanyeol’s ministrations. Pumping himself he no longer had control over his mind, he was not in the kitchen of the apartment which he had shared with his best friend. He was in the office, with the matted window, he was with Chanyeol. Bucking his hips into the fist which he had created for himself, he couldn’t stop the high pitched moans which rippled from the confines of his throat. His cock was leaking over the fist, throbbing at the base while his body was coated with sweat that was washing away with the droplets.  

In his mind he heard Chanyeol’s voice praising him, telling him how he was doing, urging him to cum. The two worlds now merged into one, his balls were so heavy that help the cries which now replaced the moans. Hand working faster yet- his thighs trembled, knees threatening to give out- he came. His dick spasming, sending ropes of thick cum into the shower while in his mind it had seeped into the trousers of his suit. Just as Baekhyun’s eyes opened his rationality came to him- he just jerked off thinking about his soon to be boss…


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is your typical everyday man. Job, friends, a roommate, the occasional bar fiasco.
> 
> But everything spun round when he was forced to get a job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Chan and Baek together /properly/ in the next chapter.

He arrived at exactly 8:25, he allowed and thanked the male who'd given him assistance in locating his desk. After allowing himself the plain moments of acquaintance between people who were seated in the same location as his own desk, he was ready for the beginning of the day- granted he didn't know what it was yet to hold. His desk was located on a diagonal from two large door, like the ones which were in conference room he'd been in yesterday; everything that he may of required was laid out on the silver surface of the table. It seemed that the company sure had a thing for keeping their collective 'aesthetic'. He had walked through rows of desks, which were closer together and seperated by parting walls, before passing into the area where his desk lay itself. There were only about four others amongst his, the snarky male he'd met from yesterday included. 

 

The very second the clock struck one minute past thirty the doors of the office flung open to reveal none other than Park Chanyeol himself. This day he was dressed in a burgundy suit with an adorning white shirt, his hair styled back and the same cocky smile over his features. Baekhyun almost immediately caught himself staring, a sense of unease passed down his throat as he swallowed. His fiasco in the shower coming very clearly and prominently into the view of his mind's eye. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he made himself a promise to put all willpower into not fantasizing about Chanyeol ever again- he really needed to stay in this job. 

 

"Ah, Mr. Byun!" 

 

The tall man exclaimed, breaking his trance and coming towards Baekhyun's desk, "So prompt! I certainly admire that." Not even possessing the slightest idea of how to adequately react to that, the male plastered a smile and nodded, did Chanyeol expect him to come later? Or maybe his past employee had been late constantly. Baekhyun couldn't work it out. 

 

Chanyeol's arms lifted to spread out as he spoke, the smile tugging the edges of his lips further to a smile, to the latter's surprise, he kept walking. Baekhyun of course had realised how much taller the other was, but not how much larger. His boss' body was coated with muscles, when did the guy even have time to work out? Up close he could see the outlines which were created by the pull of the fabric of the suit which cost probably more than Baekhyun himself. The same cologne drifted through the air when he approached, leaving Baekhyun's neck to crane up at a little too awkward angle.

 

"No problems, I presume?" 

 

Chanyeol asked as he perched himself onto the corner of Baekhyun's desk, the edge of his thigh almost brushing the corner of the laptop that had been provided for Baekhyun, said male then leant back to not look overly weird staring up to Chanyeol, his hands politely folding in his lap. "How may I help you Mr. Park?" He asked, severely cringing at the way his voice sounded, but Chanyeol didn't answer straight away. When Baekhyun glanced up, he noticed the way the male's eyes were trailing down his body- mainly to his lap where his hands were folded. The tip of his tongue was laid at the corner of his lips as the same eyes snapped up to Baekhyun, almost as though he'd spoken in a foreign language. 

 

"Ah!" The deep voice once again broke the silence as one of Chanyeol's hands lifted, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a huff of air in return, "Completely lost my train of thought, right what was- oh right!" Chanyeol almost seemed comical in the way he'd completely forgotten everything he said- and so quickly. Couldn't have been that Baekhyun that caused that, could it? "Can you work past six today? We have a meeting at four, and these customers are stubborn little shits." Even though he wasn't exactly speaking loudly, the younger male lowered his voice and over dramatically mouthing the last word. 

 

The same action resulted in a almost hearty laugh from Baekhyun who also used his hand to clear his face of his hair, when he looked up he noticed the smile over Chanyeol's lips, as though he was proud that he'd made Baekhyun laugh. Finding his voice again, the older hesitated, allowing a frown before he spoke again. "Now thinking about it? Working past six may be convenient."

 

"Convenient?!" Chanyeol exclaimed, the bizzarity of the statement written all over his face. His nose gently scrunched up as he looked to Baekhyun with utter shock. The latter was set of laughing once again, he felt like a geeky school kid talking to the captain of the sports team. Almost proud that he'd received this attention. "Do I have a workaholic on my hands?" Chanyeol exclaimed again, keeping the same dramatics which resulted in him laughing at his joke himself.

 

"Not at all Mr. Park!" Baekhyun replied as he carried on laughing, "It's just my stupid friend," he began, he nearly whined at the thought of having to see Minseok and same random guy making out while, himself, he'd be forced to uselessly flirt with a man he'd never met, "and a date- it's just not worth going."

  
  


The look of bizzarity did not leave Chanyeol's face, "You're going on a date with you friend?" He asked as his shoulders gently shook with the impact of the laugh, it was obvious that Chanyeol understood what Baekhyun was trying to tell him, he just proceeded teasing, "That's definitely something you should be going to!" He boldly stated as he placed his hand onto Baekhyun's shoulder, offering a squeeze as Baekhyun leant forwards in a borderline laughing fit. Shaking his head as he tried to speak between the gasps of air he intook. Just as his body was allowing him to speak, he was cut off. 

 

"Mr. Park!"

 

The voice was already almost too familiar, Chanyeol however, seemed completely unfazed. The boss kept his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder as he finished laughing and turned his head to the same blonde male who'd interrupted them yesterday. "Yes Luhan?" He asked clearing his throat with a tilt of the head as the words left him. 

 

"Do you have a minute sir?" 

 

"That depends," Chanyeol said, "How long is a minute by your standards?" Of course he'd made another joke but the snarky male didn't seem appreciative of it, instead he leant into his hip, crossed his arms over his chest and raised both eyebrows staring to Chanyeol. 

 

A groan mixed with something that sounded like a whine was all that left Chanyeol, "Yeah I have a minute." He mumbled as he pushed himself off the edge of Baekhyun's desk, his eyes fell to Luhan as he jerked his head in the direction of his office. Taking a breath, the male paused to think, "I have your number saved in case you're not at your desk when I wish to talk to you. I'll text you what to do, in the meantime- settle in." And with another squeeze to Baekhyun's shoulder he pushed himself to leave, his hand ran over the back of Baekhyun's shoulders as he made his way into his office. He could've sworn he heard the door lock- strange. 

 

The rest of the day followed as Chanyeol had told him. There'd be minutes where he could sit at his desk and do effectively nothing, and others where he'd be running around like a madman through the building in search of whatever it was. He saw Chanyeol every few hours when he brought him a file or coffee or explained a certain misunderstanding that Chanyeol was faced with during his constant work with papers. Peculiarly, whenever he crossed paths with Luhan, he'd be faced with some kind of dirty snarl on his behalf, Baekhyun couldn't work out why. Time ran so quickly that he didn't realise that it was quarter to four, a text from Chanyeol buzzed, the name of the conference hall flashed before his eyes as he rose from the chair he'd been seated in and padded towards it. Barely two minutes passed as he found it, inside, the hall was laid out with two tables facing each other. Chanyeol had been seated at the one with only two seats, his legs folded so his ankle was resting over his knee while his arms were linked behind and above his head. Upon seeing Baekhyun a wolfish grin struck his lips, he rocked forwards as he comically stretched his hands for the file that Baekhyun had fetched a little prior. 

 

"Prepare for the most boring meeting of your entire life!" Chanyeol announced as he patted the seat besides him, the file taken with the other hand, his legs back on the floor spread a little to widely as one of them bounced at the toe. God that would drive Baekhyun crazy. With the way Chanyeol was sat there'd barely be any space for Baekhyun to sit without his legs being pressed against Chanyeol's- he really needed to stop thinking so deeply into this. 

 

"I can't wait." He declared with a chuckle as he moved to sit in the seat. To his luck, the moment he sat down, Chanyeol's leg stopped bouncing. Maybe he visibly relaxed as he noticed a smirk spread over the tanned cheek. In fact Chanyeol's thigh felt like fire against his own, he could feel every tendon of tight muscle against his slimmer leg. They exchanged conversation about what was to take place during the meeting itself before the room was filled with bitter faced people who clearly didn't seem to wish to be in each other's collective presence.

 

In fact, Chanyeol was very much correct. The meeting was absolutely painful to sit through, he figured that Chanyeol stopped speaking very much before him. His thigh once again began its spasm, the way it constantly kept rubbing against Baekhyun's was beginning to drive him insane. He was almost petrified to touch Chanyeol but he'd go crazy otherwise. Keeping both his hands under the table he counted to ten before allowing his to slide onto Chanyeol's, his fingers digging into the muscle there- in turn Chanyeol tensed- stopping the movement, a very visible smirk was laid on his lips as he turned his head to Baekhyun's side just by an inch. The latter kept his eyes on the speaker, he could feel the chocolate eyes staring over him before also looking the same way. 

 

Baekhyun had deemed it that Chanyeol had caught the hint, slowly he removed his hand, drawing it back to his own- but Chanyeol's hand had beat him to it- when did he even put it under the table? Its heat coated the majority of Baekhyun's slim thigh, fingers spread out widely as they curled in- the action left him Baekhyun almost jumping out his seat, his knee bashed into underside of the table. As the room froze in silence he heard Chanyeol slowly snort, one hand laid over his face as the sound escaped him. "Sorry." Baekhyun muttered under his breath as he felt his ears and cheeks heat up, beneath the pounding of his blood he heard Chanyeol carrying on his laugh. His chest rising and falling as he did so. That ass!

 

Deciding that there was no way he'd listen to the painful monologue which was being delivered by some man, he placed his hand back onto Chanyeol's thigh. This time closer to the inner edge where he'd placed his fingers, pressing in his fingertips as he felt the muscle clench- was he that ticklish? He waited about two seconds before digging his fingers in; Chanyeol, who was suppressing his laugher, returned the favour, to which Baekhyun had to hold in a squeal. This carried on for about five minutes, constantly prodding fingers into sensitive tendons in their thighs. Baekhyun, to save his own pride of course, had to be the first to pull his hand away. Considering that Chanyeol's was crossed in front of his, he had to maneuver round. Unceremoniously at that, his hand brushed between Chanyeol's thighs and- 

 

Chanyeol grunted, Baekhyun's blood ran cold when he realised that he'd brushed Chanyeol's crotch with the edge of his hand. Heartbeat pounding in his ears, he locked his gaze firmly in front of him. He could feel the burning gaze boil the blood which was screaming inside of him. The younger male kept his hand on Baekhyun's thigh as he sat up straighter, his head turned towards Baekhyun he leant towards him. God he was screwed, like a good human; he turned his head to the side so it would look like they were discussing business but he knew Chanyeol was about to tell him off for misconduct. However, Chanyeol's lips brushed the shell of his ear as his voice almost vibrated into Baekhyun's skin, "To your own boss?" He mumbled, brushing his lips against Baekhyun again. When he pulled away, Baekhyun knew he'd forgotten how to breathe- he had to have imagined that. Keeping his gaze on the other people in the room, he leant for the glass laid in front of him, anything to cool that burn. But, it seemed that Chanyeol had other plans, as his little finger brushed over Baekhyun's crotch. 

 

Gods, the rest of the meeting was torture, Chanyeol kept moving one finger over Baekhyun- he couldn't resist nature. His dick was almost instantly hard against the straining fabric of his trousers. It had to be past 6:00 already, but no, the minutes seemed to drag for longer,and Chanyeol seemed to be having the time of his life. His head rested in his hand, his fingers were tapping over his lips, occasional chuckles rippled from him. And, oh, finally the male brought his palm over Baekhyun's crotch, his voice rang out; "Thank you all so much for coming! We shall discuss everything this evening and send you the decision out before noon tomorrow. I promise." Once Chanyeol had spoken everyone seemed eager to leave their seats which in turn left Baekhyun groaning in 'frustration' as he laid his head down onto the table. 

 

"Is he okay?" Someone called leaving Chanyeol to smile wider and reply, "yeah. He's absolutely fine, headache you know?" 

 

Finally alone in the room, Chanyeol's hand began to move faster. Pressing tightly against the other's throbbing shaft while he kept his face against the table. "You didn't answer my question you know?" He stated, Baekhyun had absolutely no clue what he meant. Just as he was about to declare that fact, Chanyeol's fingertips pressed against his balls. Leaving long, languid strokes while his palm was almost daring his dick to release. And dear lord Baekhyun wanted to release against those long tanned fingers. 

 

But with his tough luck? His phone buzzed. "Yeah?" He almost whined in reply, his voice sounding raw in his throat as he caught the scolding that he was late and to leave at that second. Checking the time, he nearly cried out- instead a broken moan was what had left his throat. Chanyeol didn't stop, in fact he just rubbed harder, eyes fixated on Baekhyun and his sinful lips drawn into a smirk; he simply watched. Baekhyun's breathing had sped up, his balls clenching at the simple feeling, he was about to cum. To spill into his trousers against his boss's hand. Except that- Chanyeol pulled away. Leaving Baekhyun unfinished, yearning and breathless. 

 

"Better get to that dinner." 

 

***

 

After Chanyeol had spoken he'd pulled his hands away and went straight for the paperwork which was laid on the table in front of him. In turn? Baekhyun's dick was left throbbing the entire journey to whatever club Minseok had chosen. He'd found his best friend with a tongue basically shoved down his throat by a man who's name he'd forgotten. And for him? There was a man with pleasurable looks who'd basically drowned himself in liquor by the time he'd arrived. If he was correct, Junmyeon was his name. Hating himself and overly frustrated, he found himself all over Junmyeon from the second he'd told him his name. By no surprise they were first to leave, poor man probably had no idea that the reason why his assigned date had his hand on him for the majority of the time was simply to a lack of release at the office. 

 

By the time they'd found themselves back in Baekhyun's shared apartment, they barely made it the bedroom with Baekhyun basically clawing the clothes off the older male. His own suited to follow as he pushed the male onto his back, "Not too much foreplay today love." He mumbled as he tugged his belt off the loops of his trousers, "I just want you too much." Of course he'd lied, but the slightly drunken male didn't seem to protest. He was laying on his back, his head slightly lifted as he waited for Baekhyun to usher the next action. 

 

He took a long look over Jumnyeon's body, granted he'd only ever seen him clothed, it was nothing compared to Chanyeol's. But Baekhyun tried to push his boss out of his mind as he ran his hand down the milky planes of Jumnyeon's thighs, settling between them. Lips level with his cock, he glanced up to the male before wrapping his lips around the tip. He wasn't in the mood for slow, his tongue immediately lapped at the slit as hand came to pump at the shaft. Beneath him, the older male was moaning, his hips bucking up slightly- giving Baekhyun the tell-tale sign that he in fact wanted more. The younger complied, naturally, his head descended on the male's dick until he felt it prod at the back of his throat. 

 

The same bobbing, sucking and rubbing with his thumb continued for about five minutes before he pulled away, allowing the spit to form a trail from the tip to Baekhyun's bottom lip. They held eye contact as Baekhyun caught his breath, maybe this wasn't Chanyeol's dick upon which he'd choked- but his own was still throbbing. Climbing up Jumnyeon's body, he positioned himself over the spit slicked dick, one hand holding it at the base while the other had spread his cheeks- aligning himself- and finally pushing his hips down. A matching groan had left them both as Jumnyeon's dick slid further into Baekhyun. Stretching his walls as it went, he stayed where he was for about a moment in total before he rolled his hips wantonly. At this rate he possessed no shame, he let himself moan loud, cry the other's name out as he moved. While Junyeon in turn had bent his knees, using them as a sturdy base so he could snap his into Baekhyun. 

 

"Oh- Junmyeon- more." He cried out, his eyes squeezed shut- his imagination seared to wander once again. He imagined himself riding Chanyeol, he imagined it was his cock which was stretching his walls out. Resting his hand behind him, he angled himself so that Junmyeon ‘s cock would ram against his prostate. In turn to this, his abdomen pooled with heat, his dick one again twitched where it had been laid against his stomach- but Junmyeon came first. His hips stuttered in movement as Baekhyun felt the remnants of his release heat him up from the inside. Crying out again he closed his eyes, and when they were opened? His drunk companion was sleeping. He hadn't come again, for would he for a while, well by the looks of things...


End file.
